Rough
by moliverlvr
Summary: Oliver decides to make things more interesting with his girlfriend, Miley. So he gets a little kinky.


Disclaimer - I don't own Hannah Montana, or much of anything on that matter.

* * *

"Hey Miles." Oliver said as he greeted his girlfriend of 2 years at Rico's.

"Heyy Ollie, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could change things up a bit, you know have a little more fun." He replied thinking of what his friend was telling

him about what he did with his girlfriend a couple nights ago. All he could remember was his friend had said, if you like screamers and swearers

then he's got to try this.

"Umm, sure. We can try now, who says we have to wait till night just to have a little fun." She said with a wink.

"Then what are we doing still here. Trust me your going to love this." He said.

"I have a feeling that I will." Miley smiled as she and Oliver made there way to his house. Once they got there they ran straight up to his room and

Oliver just couldn't contain himself anymore, and quickly started to undress her.

Oliver pushed her down on the bed and used the cuffs to cuff them to the bedpost. He did the same with her ankles, so now she was spread-eagle

on the bed. He quickly undressed himself and put a blindfold on her.

"A little kinky huh Ollie?" Miley said suductively.

"You know it, and I have a feeling your going to like this." He replied. he took a few things out of his drawer and laid them on the bed.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her lips feverishly. He heard a moan escape from the back of Miley's throat as his hand wandered down to

her now wet pussy. He just continuously rubberd her slit until he felt her start to sway her hips along with his hand. He pulled away from the kiss

and looked at her now swallon lips. He put his other hand on her hips and held them still.

"No moving, let me do all the work." He said. He moved his mouth down to her breast and suck on on her left and very hard nipple. As he

sucked, licked, and occasionaly bit down on her left nipple, he kneaded her other breast.

"Mhmmmm, baby that feels soo good." Miley moaned.

He then switched breast and did the same to the other. After a while he made his way down to her dripping wet pussy.

"Let's get this part really started" he said as he put his face in between her legs. he pushed open her fold and began to lick and bite down on them

which would cause her to scream.

"Aww, fuck yes!" Miley screamed as she threw her head back in pleasure. He hasn't even touched her clit yet and he she was already yelling like

this. Oliver thought. He just smiled getting an idea of what would come next. After a while of licking her fold he moved is tounge onto her clit.

This made her yell even more then she was before. He just swished the nub around in his mouth and harshly bit down on it.

"Aww, fuck yes! Oliver this feels so fucking good Yes! Suck my clit, suck it as hard as you can. Eat my pussy, eat it! Make me cum please, I'm

begging!" Miley yelled as she felt herself about to cum. Once Oliver heard this her he new she was going to cum so he sucked her clit even harder

and bit down on it as she cummed a whole load into Oliver's mouth.

"Wow, Miles. That was alot of cum, I don't think you've ever cummed that much before." Oliver said while his face was still inbetween her legs.

"That was the most amazing thing ever." Miley said in between breaths.

"It gets better, trust me." Oliver said.

"If you say so." she replied. Oliver slowly made his way back up to her breast and rubbed and pinched her nipples. After they were really hard he

took a set of nipple clamps and put them on her nipples. Miley yelled out in pain but mostly in pleasure. After that he gave her a quick but

passionate kiss and made his way back down to her pussy. He quickly pulled apart her folds and immediatly started to rub his index finger really

hard against her clit.

"Awl FUCK YES!" Miley said as she bucked her hips towards him. Oliver placed his other hand on her waist and held her down. After while of

rubbing hard on her clit he rammed not 1 but 2 of his fingers into her tight whole. It was pretty tight because they haven't had sex in a while. He

got so turned on by her moans that he added another finger in without thinking.

"Aw yes! Fuck my tight pussy! Yes! Suck my clit too! Yea, like that, faster! Deeper! Harder!" Miley yelled. Oliver obeyed as he heard the

approving noises Miley made.

"Find my spot! Find my g-spot!" she ordered Oliver. Oliver decided to try and fit his whole fist into her vagina so afte a while of trying to get his

hand in, it finally sliped in all the way.

"FUCK OLIVER! FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY, PLEASE FUCK IT!" Miley cried out as Oliver touch her g-spot. Her opening burned from

being opened that wide, but she loved the feeling. He kept on rubbing his hands over on it until she cummed. Miley had cummed about 3 times.

He continued on doing that until he heard Miley yell

'Oliver, this is it. I know this is THE ejaculation. Now fuck me as hard as you can! Go into me as deep as you possibly can please I'm begging!"

Miley said as she felt her self about to cum any minute now. Oliver pushed into her as much as he can until he couldn't anymore. After repeatedly

rubbing his fingers against her g-spot she finaly cummed. Oliver pulled his hand out and lapped up as much as he can. He could hear Miley

breath deeply and fast.

"Liked that?" he asked.

"Loved it" She said with a smile. After letting Miley catch her breath he crawled back up to her mouth and started sucking on her neck.

"Mmmm, Oliver." she moaned, but not as load as before. Oliver knew it would take a while for her to get aroused again, but one way or another,

he was gonna make it happen. After a while he reached his hand back down to her pussy, jsut to see how wet it was. When he thought it was good

enough, he positioned himself right at her entrance and shoved his throbbing cock into her vagina.

"OH! YES! OLIVER THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! SHOVE YOUR FUCKING COCK INTO ME! DEEPER!." Miley yelled. He

thrusted into her as hard and as deep as he can go while his other hand groped her breast. he just kneaded it, rubbed it, and licked it. He would

occasional add more pressure which would cause her to moan even louder. If that was even possible. Once he felt himself ready to explode he

pulled out of Miley and shoved his cock into her mouth. Miley was really surprised by this that she eve gagged because he shoved it really far

into her mouth.

"Now, i want you to give me the best blow job ever. make me cum, or else it'll be more pain the pleasure for you." Oliver said in a low and

husky voice. Miley just suck on his cock as hard as she can. Shel oved it when Oliver got rough in bed, that's exactly how she like it. Rough.

After a while Oliver exploded into her mouth and he had to force his cock out of it, because she almost chocked on all of his cum.


End file.
